eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Clegane. Er ist ein Ritter und Vasall des Hauses Lennister. Wegen seiner überdurchschnittlichen Größe von weit über zwei Meter wird er auch Der Reitende Berg genannt. Charakter & Erscheinung Gregor ist weit bekannt wegen seiner enormen Größe von fast acht Fuß (2,40 m) und ist damit sogar noch größer als Hodor. Er hat Arme so dick wie junge Bäume. Sein Pferd sieht unter ihm aus wie ein Pony und seine Lanze wie ein Besenstiel. Er ist so groß wie ein Riese oder ein Ochse, mit einer Stimme, die Stein zerbersten kann. Er schwingt sein Großschwert einhändig wie andere einen Dolch. Außerdem eilt ihm der Ruf voraus, ein besonders guter aber auch grausamer Kämpfer zu sein. Gregor kann sein aufbrausendes Temperament kaum in Zügel halten. Der Ruf, dass er einige Bedienstete durch seine Wutausbrüche getötet hat, eilt ihm voraus. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und er verlässt seine Länder nur für Turniere oder einen Krieg. Ihm scheint nicht einmal das Gold von Lösegeld etwas zu bedeuten. Jaime Lennister schätzt, dass es nur wenige Ritter zu seinen Lebzeiten gegeben hat, die stärker waren als er selbst: Robert Baratheon, Gerold Hohenturm, Arthur Dayn, und unter den Lebenden der Großjon, Layl Rallenhall, Sandor Clegane und Gregor. Trotzdem denkt er, dass er mit seiner Schnelligkeit jeden von ihnen besiegen könnte. Seine Rüstung ist prunklos aus mattem grauem Stahl, vernarbt und ohne Siegel oder Verzierungen. Biographie Gregors Vergangenheit ist dunkel und in Blut getränkt. Als Zwölfjähriger hielt er seinen damals siebenjährigen Bruder Sandor mit dem Gesicht in die Glut einer Kohlepfanne, weil dieser mit einem Holzritter gespielt hatte, der Gregor gehörte, obwohl das Spielzeug keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, da er zu dieser Zeit bereits ein stattlicher und baumstarker Knappe war. Ihr Vater verbreitete die Geschichte, dass Sandors Lager Feuer gefangen hätte. Vier Jahre später wurde Gregor von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter gesalbt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Gregor seinen Vater, seine Schwester und seine ersten beiden Gemahlinnen umgebracht hätte. Bei der Plünderung von Königsmund war Ser Gregor 17 Jahre alt und als frisch gesalbter Ritter an Lord Tywin Lennisters Seite. Er war es, der einem Baby, das er für Prinz Aegon Targaryen hielt, den Kopf an einer Wand zertrümmerte und anschließend seine Mutter Elia Martell vergewaltigte und tötete. Gerüchten zufolge soll er dabei sogar noch das Blut und das Hirn ihres Sohnes an den Händen gehabt haben. Lord Tywin stimmt Tyrion später zu, dass der Mord an Elia unnötig gewesen sei, doch habe er Gregor nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, sie zu verschonen, weil er andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt habe. Erst recht aber habe er ihm nicht befohlen, sie zu vergewaltigen. Er nahm an der Niederschlagung der Graufreud-Rebellion teil. Ser Gregor war zweimal verheiratet, und es gibt finstere Gerüchte über den Tod dieser beiden Frauen, an dem Ser Gregor Anteil haben soll. Bald soll er zum dritten Mal heiraten. Auch an den Toden seiner namentlich unbekannten Schwester und seines Vaters, der bei einem Jagdunfall starb, könnte er beteiligt gewesen sein. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte er Burg und Besitz und sein Bruder verließ noch am selben Tag die Burg, um sich den Lennisters in Königsmund anzuschließen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Gregor Clegane nimmt wie sein Bruder am Turnier König Roberts teil, das für Eddard Stark, die neue Hand des Königs, veranstaltet wird. Er gewinnt seine ersten Runden mühelos, wobei er in der zweiten Runde Ser Hugh aus dem Grünen Tal, der ehemalige Knappe Jon Arryns, versehentlich tödlich verwundet. Sein Bruder Sandor behauptet später gegenüber Sansa, dass er Hugh mit Absicht getötet habe, als er bemerkte, dass dessen Halskrause nicht richtig befestigt war. In der nächsten Runde besiegt Gregor Ser Balon Swann. Nach der Totenwache für Ser Hugh fragt sich Eddard Stark, ob Hugh von Ser Gregor im Auftrag der Lennisters umgebracht wurde, damit er nicht mehr mit ihm über Jon Arryn reden konnte. Beim zweiten Halbfinale überlistet Ser Loras Gregor, indem er mit einer rossigen Stute antritt, die Gregors Hengst in Wallung bringt, sodass er ihn in der ersten Runde aus dem Sattel heben kann. Gregor schlägt seinem Pferd den Kopf halb ab und will Loras töten, wird aber von seinem Bruder aufgehalten. Ein kurzer Kampf entbrennt, den der König mit einem lauten Befehl beendet. Gregor funkelt ihn an und schreitet vom Platz. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er wird verantwortlich gemacht für die Überfälle der marodierenden Reiter in den Flusslanden, wie einige Überlebende und drei Ritter der Hand des Königs Eddard Stark berichten. Ned verurteilt als Hand des Königs Ser Gregor wegen Unehrenhaftigkeit und will ihm Länder und Titel abnehmen und schickt daher eine Truppe unter Lord Beric Dondarrion in die Westlande, die das Urteil umsetzen sollen. In der so genannten Schlacht bei Mummersfurt werden diese von Lord Tywin Lennister und Ser Gregor Clegane von zwei Seiten her überrascht und vernichtend geschlagen, wie Robb Stark seiner Mutter zwei Wochen später berichtet. Dabei wird Ser Raymun Darry getötet wie auch die meisten der 100 Männer. Das Schicksal von Lord Beric und Ser Gladden Wyld bleibt zunächst unbekannt. Später erzählt Harwin Arya Stark, dass nur 20 Stark-Männer überlebt haben und Ser Gladden und Lord Lothar Mallery gefallen sind. Nach dem Sieg zieht Lord Tywins Armee weiter durch die Flusslande. Sowohl er als auch Ser Kevan Lennister als auch Ser Gregor eroberen abwechselnd fast alle wichtigen Festungen, bevor Tywins Armee Quartier am Kreuzweg macht. Ser Gregor erobert namentlich Rosmaid und Steinheck. In der Schlacht am Grünen Arm kommandiert er die vorderste Reihe auf der rechten Flanke, der auch Tyrion Lennister und seine Bergstämme zugeteilt sind. Er prescht in die Reihen der Speerträger der Karstarks und reißt dort eine große Lücke, in die dann die Clanmänner eindringen. Nach der Niederlage der Lennisters in der Schlacht der Lager fragt er den Boten aus Schnellwasser, warum die Kundschafter die Stark-Armee nicht haben kommen sehen. Er erhält zur Antwort, dass die meisten nichts gesehen hätten, worauf Ser Gregor antwortet, dass man ihnen in diesem Fall die Augen herausschneiden und den nächsten Kundschaftern mitgeben solle mit der Empfehlung, dass vier Augen mehr sähen als zwei. Als nächstes schickt Lord Tywin Ser Gregor, Amory Lorch und Vargo Hoat mit je 300 Reitern aus, um die Flusslande zu verwüsten. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Nach der Schlacht der Lager gewährte König Robb den Flusslords, auf ihr Land zurückzukehren. Lord Lyman erobert Burg Darry zurück, wird aber keine 14 Tage später von Gregor Clegane überfallen und dort getötet. Kurz nach dem Überfall von Ser Amory Lorch auf die Stadt am Götterauge plündern Ser Gregor und seine Männer ein Dorf westlich des Götterauges. Hier nehmen sie Gendry, Heiße Pastete und Arya Stark gefangen, ohne zu wissen, wen sie da vor sich haben. Sie foltern die Dorfbewohner acht weitere Tage in dem Dorf, ohne etwas über Lord Beric Dondarrion herauszufinden, bevor sie mit geplünderten Lebensmitteln zurück nach Harrenhal ziehen. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Auf Harrenhal hört Arya Stark, wie man sich erzählt, dass Lord Beric bereits vom Blutigen Mummenschanz, von Ser Amory Lorch und zweimal von Ser Gregor Clegane getötet worden sei. Von Harrenhal aus sieht Arya, wie Ser Gregor wieder auszieht, dann aber früher als geplant wieder heimkehrt, weil Lord Beric bei einem Überfall vier seiner Männer getötet hat. Laut einer Geschichte von Chiswyck war Ser Gregor mit sieben seiner Männer 297AL nach dem Turnier der Hand wieder in den Westen gereist. Wegen eines überschwemmten Flusses mussten sie in einem Wirtshaus einkehren, wo Ser Gregor die Tochter des Wirtes vergewaltigte und Raff den Sohn tötete. Dann vergewaltigten die anderen das Mädchen, und am Ende verlangte Ser Gregor von dem Wirt Wechselgeld, weil das Mädchen angeblich das Silberstück nicht wert gewesen sei. Nach Robb Starks Siegen in den Westlanden zieht Lord Tywin mit seiner Armee aus Harranhal aus. Ser Gregor und seine Männer marschieren mit ihm: sie sollen in der Vorhut kämpfen. Ser Edmure Tully kann in der so genannten Schlacht an den Furten Lord Tywin daran hindern, mit seinem Heer über den Roten Arm des Trident überzusetzen, sodass die Armee der Westlande sich Richtung Südosten zurückziehen muss. Ser Gregor hatte dabei den heftigsten Angriff angeführt, hatte mit ein paar Männern sogar das westlich Ufer erreicht war dann aber mit Hilfe von Ser Edmures Reserve doch wieder zurückgeworfen worden. Ser Gregor trug ein Dutzend Wunden davon. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wird er mit seinen Männern den Königsweg hinaufgeschickt, damit er zusammen mit Lord Randyll Tarly die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen kann. Sie schlagen Robett Glauer in der Schlacht von Dämmertal. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Lord Beric Dondarrion erzählt Arya, dass Ser Gregor ihm ein Auge ausgestochen habe, als er ihm mit einem Dolch durch sein Visier stach. Als Lord Roose Bolton auf den Zwillingen eintrifft, berichtet er Robb Stark von der Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, als sein Heer zu zwei Dritteln mit Booten übergesetzt hatte und seine Nachhut unter dem Kommando von Ser Wylis Manderly von Ser Gregor überrascht und vernichtet worden sei. Ser Wylis wurde gefangen genommen, und Lord Bolton hat 600 Männer zur Verteidigung des Nordufers zrückgelassen. Nach der Roten Hochzeit befiehlt Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Gregor Clegane, die Tapferen Kameraden aus Harrenhal zu verjagen. Lord Tywin erzählt Tyrion Lennister von der Plünderung von Königsmund und den Morden an Elia und ihren Kindern. Familie *unbekannte Eltern **{Gregor Clegane} **{Sandor Clegane}, sein jüngerer Bruder **{unbekannte Schwester} Ser Gregors Männer *Chiswyck *Der Kitzler *Dreckschnauze *Dunsen *Eggon *Joss Stillwald, sein Knappe *Polliver *Rafford *Tobbot Siehe auch In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Conan Stevens (1. Staffel), Ian Whyte (2. Staffel) und Hafthor Julius Bjornsson (4. Staffel) * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Gregor_Clegane Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Haus Clegane Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adeliger Mann